


Veela Awakened

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creature Inheritance, F/M, Veela Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione discovers her Veela inheritance and her mate is Loki.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Veela Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Castthedice 6/29/20. I picked aces and trope Creature-Veela and came up with this. I used Grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Also full filling Hermione's Haven bingo card and Marvel Card squares: Creature-Veela, Veela
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Loki was concerned for Hermione, who was acting very strangely with him for some uncertain reasons. He found Lucius in the library wanting to do research on Veela. He came across it in Hermione's research on female Veela. _Is she one I wonder? And why is it emerging now? On her 25th birthday?"_

Lucius saw the concerned look on Loki's face when he walked into the library. "Loki, you seem perplexed. What troubles you?"

"Hermione could be a Veela."

Lucius shook his head, "She's muggle-born, my friend. I highly find it difficult that she's a Veela."

"She's acting strangely, Lucius. Like she's ready to pounce on me whenever I step in the room. She feels cold all the time, her eyes are an eerily shade of blue. I should know because of this." he shapeshifted into his Jotun form.

Lucius understood Loki's feelings about Hermione. "If she is Veela, then she must have been adopted by the Grangers, and we need to find a way to find out who her parents were."

Severus walked into the room, overhearing the conversation. "I think I can help out with that, gentlemen. Her final project as Potions Mistress is coming up, and that would be perfect for Hermione."

Loki had changed back to his Asgardian form, sitting down slowly on the couch. "I just worry about her. Maybe I should contact my mother. She has more knowledge of magic and creatures than I do."

"Well, at least we have a plan of some sort. Severus, do the family tree. I'll look up Veela traits, and Loki, you contact your mother." Lucius took charge of the situation. They were all concerned about Hermione.

Meanwhile, Hermione was fanning herself while brewing several potions for Severus. _Where the hell is Loki? And why the sudden urge for him all of a sudden._ the fumes from the potions were potent. Making her swoon and collapse on the slab floor.

That's where Severus found her thirty minutes later, "Bloody hell, I told her to ventilate those damned potions!" he felt for a pulse, feeling it racing and hoisting her up in his arms. 

_Well, now is as good as any to find out her parentage._ he thought grimly pricking her finger, adding the blood to a blank parchment and the parentage spell. Severus quickly healed her finger, making her comfortable on the couch. Knowing it would take several minutes for the parchment to fill out.

Severus had taken a quick glance and gasp when he saw Hermione's family tree. _She's a Pureblood Veela? But the mark she received from Bella…_ his thoughts trailed off as he rolled up her right sleeve. The offending mark was gone. "Damn," he muttered. Irritated that her inheritance didn't kick in when she was tortured at Malfoy Manor all those years ago.

Severus picked up the parchment, studied it. _Marius Black and an unknown Delacour family member? I'm surprised that Sirius didn't know about this._ he quelched his irritation down, placed the family tree on the table, and rouse Hermione.

"Rennervate,"

"Severus, what happened." She lolled her head, trying to sit up.

"Take it easy. We just found out you are a Veela. Not just any Veela, but a pureblood Veela." Severus spoke soothingly to her.

She rose up and screeched, "What the hell! My parents could've told me the truth!"

Severus sighed, his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, "Here is your family tree." he handed the parchment to her.

"Bloody hell! I'm related to Sirius, Fleur, and Gabriella."

He nodded his confirmation, "Also Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Andromeda."

"Shit. Out of the lesser of two evils. I need to speak to Narcissa. Too bad Sirius isn't here. He would've got a kick out of this."

Severus wholeheartedly agreed as he penned a note to Narcissa, who was in France.

Narcissa received Severus' owl two hours later. She was curious as to why he would send her a letter at this time of night. _But it could be an emergency._ she thought worriedly quickly giving the owl a treat and read the letter.

She gasped, grabbed her purse, activated the floo network, and was in Severus' dungeon chambers. "Where is Hermione? She must be in shock." Narcissa demanded firmly from Severus.

"She is right here, sitting calmly sipping on chamomile tea. Cissy."

"Oh, my poor dear! If only I had known that we're family! I would've reprimanded Bella then and there." Narcissa hugged Hermione, almost spilling her tea.

She quickly placed her teacup on the table and hugged her cousin. "It's fine. I'm sure Andromeda would like to know as well."

Narcissa nodded, "Of course dear, Severus, would you?"

Severus let out a grumbled sigh and turned around.

Andromeda joined them an hour later. Severus felt like he needed to get out from under them, so he went back to Malfoy Manor to tell Lucius and Loki the excellent news.

Lucius and Loki glanced up, seeing Severus brushing off the floo powder from his shoulders.

"Where's Hermione? Is she alright?" Loki had felt something was off earlier and was concerned.

"She's fine. Her family is pureblood, and she is a Veela."

Lucius looked utterly blitzed. "Fuck."

"Yes, Narcissa and Andromeda are her cousins. They are comforting her now."

Lucius sat down slowly. "This all changes things. Have you contacted her other side of the family?"

"Delacour's? No. But I will. They'll have more insight on her Veela heritage."

Severus found parchment, quickly penned a note to Fleur, attached it to the owl. "We will see how well they'll take the information."

"They should take it just fine." Frigga appeared out of nowhere, wrapping her arms around Loki.

"Mother, how did you?"

"I just followed your route by getting here, son. I am Frigga, and you two are?"

"Lord Lucius Malfoy."

"Professor Severus Snape."

"A pleasure. Now, where is Hermione?"

"My chambers back at Hogwarts. She is discussing her situation with her newfound cousins."


End file.
